


To Catch a Raven

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Au swap with th3blackcat, Café, Interviews, Iwa-chan's right hand mannn, Journalist!Iwaizumi, M/M, Oikawa is a famous actor, actor!Oikawa, au no one asked for, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hanamaki is therapeutic for Iwaizumi, he is also a barista, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: Distance makes a heart grow fonder...so they sayIt's been five years since the third years of Aoba Johsai graduated and moved further along in their lives.Iwaizumi enjoys his quiet afternoons in his favorite coffee shop with nothing but a pen, paper, and a coffee....and Oikawa's voice over the television...Wait what?orJournalist Iwaizumi listens in on Up and coming actor Oikawa Tooru's interviews for...research purposes.





	To Catch a Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Trying out something new with a friend of mine, th3blackcat, We each picked out an AU from a list and a pairing. And this is the au she gave me (more details at the end so no spoilers~) I hope you enjoy!

“So Oikawa, how did it feel to play the lead in this exciting new thriller?” All eyes were on the aforementioned male, just as they always had been. He liked it better that way.

“Well it IS a big responsibility, one that I feel I handled accordingly. I only hope it was a complete surprise at the end. No spoilers of course…” He smiled mischievously for the cameras. He didn’t miss the way the woman flushed before asking her next question.

“I think we can all agree you performed magnificently. What was the biggest challenge about playing this role?” The smile never left his face as he answered her question without hesitation.

“My dear there is no challenge too big for me to handle…although I suppose getting all that blood off at the end of the day did provide difficult.” He smirked a wolfish grin before continuing on for the end of the program.

“I humbly ask all of our viewers out there to check out the new movie, ‘To Catch A Raven’ before it’s too late.”

“You heard it from the man himself, Oikawa Tooru, about the new thriller that just came out this weekend. Thank you for coming here Oikawa.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Thank you for having me.”

The brunet waved at the crowd as deafening screams could be heard from the girls (and some guys) as he exited the stage.

 

* * *

“Arrogant asshole.” Not caring to hide any disdain from his voice, the raven haired man sat in his favorite coffee shop as watched the TV.

“Yet you always watch his interviews when they’re on…I wonder why that is?” The barista smirked at his longtime friend.

“Do not. They are just always on when I’m here.” The disgruntled man returned to scribbling in his notebooks as he attempted to drown out the background noise.

“Sure ‘Iwa-chan’ that is probably it.” The pencil snapped at the name as he whipped around to look at the barista.

“Hanamaki please don’t call me that.” Hanamaki was already walking away waving his hands in a ‘yeah yeah’ gesture.

Iwaizumi Hajime let out a pent-up sigh for the tenth time that day. It had been 5 years since he and his friends had graduated from Aoba Josai and went their own ways. Most of them went on to play at their universities, including Iwaizumi and Oikawa, although on different teams. The group still got together every now and then, but less and less every year, especially once Oikawa became famous.

The man had gone on to become a well-known actor, playing in all the big and new movies. Iwaizumi on the other hand took to writing. He wrote for newspapers, magazines, journals, and generally anything that would publish him. He looked back to the TV. Oikawa was gone now and they had the next up and coming star already answering questions.

Research.

That’s why he watched these awful programs. To learn what people were interested in these days. For his writing he told himself.

Hanamaki watched his friend from behind the counter. He shook his head and chuckled at his friend’s predicament.

_He has no idea, does he?_

* * *

 

About a week later, Iwaizumi found himself back at his favorite café. He nodded his greetings to Hanamaki and muttered a quick “The usual please” and took a seat by the window. The raven tried to rub the sleep away from his eyes. He had work to do and a deadline to meet. However any motivation he had was sapped from him when he heard that familiar sickeningly sweet voice come from the nearest television.

 

“Oh getting personal now are we?” The brunet playfully asked.

“Of course, I want to know all there is to know about the hottest new celeb on the market and I know I’m not alone. That is…are you on the market?” The gaudy woman leaned closer to her guest, preparing to collect all the secrets she could learn 

“A bachelor I am, and as fun as it sounds, it does get lonely sometimes” Oikawa frowned as he placed a hand over his heart, as if he had suffered a great wound there. An exaggerated look of pity coming from the woman.

_You have got to be kidding me_

 

_Lonely my ass, he has the whole world eating out of the palm of his hand_

“Well that is certainly a sad tale to hear, although I believe our female viewers are pleased to hear that they might stand a chance.” Oikawa let out a small laugh, “I live to serve after all.” The host went on right to her next question.

 “So am I to believe that Oikawa Tooru has never been in love?” At that moment, a pin could be heard dropping, both in the studio and in the café Iwaizumi currently sat in.

“I never said that, my dear.” Oikawa slyly grinned.

“You can’t leave us hanging, please do go on. Who is this mysterious person? Do they know they have the attention of one of the hottest bachelors in the country? 

“There was someone. It feels like ages ago…” Oikawa began.

 

_He was in love with someone? And he never told me?_

“To answer your question…no I don’t think they knew about it. They were always a bit stubborn, you see. I constantly admired their strength and conviction through the years.” The host interrupted him to ask a question. 

“So you knew this person for a long time?”

Iwaizumi racked his brain about any potential lovers Oikawa had. Most of them were temporary girlfriends that dumped him for not paying enough attention to them. Other than that…who could there be? He dedicated his life to volleyball.

“Oh yes. Since we were kids. Went to the same schools all through to high school.”

 ...

_Wait_

“And they never knew you had a thing for them?” 

“Nah they were a bit oblivious if you know what I mean. I never could find the strength to confess to them, so I guess I am making up for lost time now. If you are watching this now, Iwa-chan, I want you to know how I’ve felt all these years.” Oikawa smiled that stupid smile of his at the cameras as the crowd aww’d at the confession.

 

Meanwhile…

Iwaizumi stood over a broken coffee cup, not paying it any mind as he stared at the TV. Hanamaki watched on, amused at his friend’s antics, and left to grab something from the back.

Iwaizumi stood stunned at what just happened.

_He…he…all these years…DAMNM YOU ASSKAWA!_

Hanamaki returned, however, he was not alone. 

“Iwa-chan if you stand there like that, your face is going to freeze with that look on it.

 

_Now he was hearing Oikawa on all sides…he must be going insane._

The raven turned around to figure out where the setter’s voice was coming from only to find himself face to face with the object of all his troubles. 

“Oi-oikawa, what are you doing here? Yo-you were just…” he points to the TV.

The star laughs. “Silly Iwa-chan. That was shot HOURS ago and I was in the area so I thought I’d stop by…” Oikawa trailed off.

Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the red that came to his face once the initial shock wore off.

“Is Iwa-chan so traumatized by this reveal that he can’t speak?” Iwaizumi’s mouth hung agape as he tried to regain some dignity.

“YOU CAN’T JUST GO ANNOUCNING THINGS LIKE THAT ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!” Iwaizumi stomped over to where Oikawa was standing, not sure what he was going to do… 

“Iwa-chaaaan calm down.” 

“Make me!”

“Huh, well if you insist…” Oikawa closed the distance between him and Iwaizumi and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

 

And kissed him.

 

It only lasted a couple seconds, but it felt like a lifetime for Iwaizumi, who stood dazed. “Iwa-chan what did I tell you about looking like that? I do believe I won our little challenge, so you should buy me a coffee.”

“I never-…” Iwaizumi sighed heavily. “Trashkawa….”

 

“Iwa-chan you know you love me…” Oikawa grinned at his raven.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t have a comeback for that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Thanks th3blackcat for making me write again (I can never just do it myself) The AU she gave me was IwaOi "“you’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT”  
> Be sure to check out her TodoDeku AU! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3blackcat/pseuds/th3blackcat


End file.
